The Beginning
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: will be deleted and made to a three chapter one-shot soon
1. The Start

**Me: yes this is a re-type; there were some changes to the story but nothing to big just how the layout for the story now is…it not all together like before**

**Yugi: good…it was a bit confusing when you have to read it**

**Me: …well excuse me**

**Hakase: can we not lost track**

**Me: right so enjoy **

* * *

'_Hi'_ thoughts

"Hi" speaking

- break line

I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh 5d or kingdom hearts

* * *

Chapter 1

'_Many kingdoms, one world but many realms to explore but for a princess I doubt that could happen'_

A young teen was staring at the horizon of the tallest tower where she hides from her teachers and problems. The young princess was about to be sixteen in about a week and that meant to be married soon with some stranger she doesn't even know and expected to be married with that person as well.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door entrance with a male voice.

"Yuki, I know that you are upset about the upcoming events but can you at least show a smile for father"

"...unless I get to spent some time with Yugi then I will" demand Yuki.

"The cook's son...I don't think that's a good idea, I mean we are getting an arrange marriage, remember?"

"...fine...but I'm still going to see Yugi no matter what Hakase" said Yuki while opening the door.

There stood her fraternal twin brother; the only identical part was their face and same color blue eyes.

Yuki's hair was long black and spiky with blond highlights along the spikes. However, Hakase's hair was messy and dark brown like his mother.

* * *

Walking out of the room, they spotted their sister; close by of where Hakase was standing at.

"Kika, why are you here, are you not suppose to be with your tutor?"

Kika looked at me with her stare.

"…looks who is talking, lady" said Kika pointing at Yuki.

Yuki made a face.

Kika's history was unknown for Yuki and Hakase, the only thing they were told was to treat her like if she was a real member of the Fudo family.

Her little sister stood as a fifteen year old normal girl with long flaming red hair and green eyes.

* * *

Yuki and her siblings went back to the main room but before Hakase tells Yuki about her lessons, she was gone again.

'_How can she be my twin?' _thought Hakase.

He looked back at Kika and she pointed to the direction to the kitchen

'…_she is never going to listen'_

* * *

Yuki walked in to the kitchen as normal and was looking for her friend, Yugi.

She spotted him finishing his homemade cookies.

Yugi was two years older than Yuki with tri-color of yellow bangs, black hair in the middle, and crimson hair that kinda form as a star and purple eyes. Even though Yugi was older, he was short for his age but slowly he's growing.

"Hey what's up, princess?" asked Yugi as he spotted her at the door way.

Yuki made a face of his greeting.

"What's wrong?"

"...I told you that you can call me Yuki" pout Yuki.

"I'm sorry...hey do you want some of my homemade cookies pr- I mean Y-Yuki" asked Yugi.

"Yes please"

As they begin to walk out someone shouted out to her friend.

"Yugi where are you going…oh hello my lady" said an old man.

"Dad I made cookies for um-"

'_Can I call her by her name in front of my dad?' _

Before Yugi could continue Yuki step in to safe her friend.

"Sir I ask Yugi to make me some cookies and I was thinking if he can join me, for a break?" said Yuki.

"Oh well, I guess...just by the door and only for 10 minutes" said the cook.

"Thank you sir" said Yuki.

"Thanks dad"

* * *

Meanwhile the King, Lord Kaiba and the advisers were talking about the heir's future before their birthday.

"My Lord did you find a future husband and wife for your children" said the first adviser.

"For my son there was this brilliant young teen just like him but for my daughter...if only Destiny Island Kingdom wasn't destroyed sixteen years ago..."said King Fudo.

"Cousin...you know you can't think of that anymore" said Lord Kaiba.

King Fudo looked at him with fuel of sadness.

"I can't… he was dear friend of mine...he was like a brother…we made arrangements to his first born son that if I have a little girl, we would unite our kingdom to his though..."

"My Lord, let go of the past and think for the future for your children" said the second adviser.

The King nodded.

"The young teen that partnered for my son, she finished her studies just like him but a little later…about a year ago and have some common activities they have" said Fudo.

"That's great my lord but for your daughter, Yuki" said the fourth adviser.

The King looked at the window to his left and looked like was in deep thought until he spoke.

"Not even close"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi just finished his lunch break with Yuki and went back to his room to change for his outdoor clothes.

The servant corridors were not far for the kitchen if you know the right way. He went to the room he share with his father and quickly changed.

Before he went to wok he picked up his pillow that revealed a silver pendent just for a quick look to see it was safe.

Though, he didn't realize that he was being followed by the same guard that hates him.

"Hey where did you get that you brat? Is that the princess necklace?" said the guard. The princess got a pendent that her father gave to her has a fifth birthday gift**.**

Yugi didn't know what to do but he felt that he must hide the pendent. It was the nicest thing that his father gave him as a young child.

Yugi slide to the guard's legs and started running where there is no guard on post but before entering the kitchen door guards grab Yugi and took him to the King.

* * *

Yuki was blaming herself for not remembering again and was heading back to Yugi.

'_I can't believe I forgot to ask him if he was going to be busy on my party, I always invited him-"_

Yuki thoughts broke off when she saw Yugi being taken from some guards to the direction to her father's studies

'_That's not good…with others dunderhead there is no tell what they will make up…what's that on the ground?' _

* * *

**Hakase: so this story is your beginning**

**Yugi: …why do I get the bad things?**

**Me: …cause is fun and the story will not be interesting if the main character always gets the nice people so something like that…who in the readers agree with me?**

**Yugi: please don't agree with her**

**Hakase: /sigh/ like they are arguing…please leave a review to either leave a comment about how the story is now and I guess answer Egypt's question…**


	2. New Discovery

**Me: hey everyone, hope you guys had an awesome new year's and here is the rewrite of chapter 2**

**Yugi: …**

**Me: what?**

**Yugi: nothing...**

**Me: anyway, just like the old chapter, when the kings speaks to his family it will say Fudo and when he talks to a servant is will say the King...anyway hope you enjoy**

* * *

'_Hi_' thought

"Hi" speaking

- break line

I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh 5d and some kingdom hearts

* * *

Chapter 2

Yugi was thrown back to a room and saw the king in front of him

"_Not good"_

"What's wrong now?" asked the King tiredly at the two guards.

Those guards never like Yugi and they were always watching him when he is with the princess.

"My Lord, the cook's brat had stolen something from the princess" said first guard.

The King looked at them and then at the small boy who had no idea what they are talking about.

"What _supposedly_ did he steal?" asked the King who was getting tired of them that they were always trying to get rid of Yugi.

"Lord it was looked some sort of a necklace" said the second guard.

The King did have a little reaction to that and looked at Yugi.

"Did you really steal it?" asked the King.

Yugi shook his head.

"No, I was-"

"Don't you lie, I saw you have a silver necklace on your hand, you brat!" said the first guard.

The King gave him a glare.

"Why don't we give him a fair chance to defend himself" said the King.

Yugi nodded.

"I going to my room to change to my outdoor clothes to tend Yuki's horse and-"

Yugi stopped for a moment and thought if it was right to say it to them. His father told him when he was younger to never show his necklace to anyone and to make sure it was well hidden.

Though his father trust the King with a lot of respect then other land lords so why not.

"...I went to see if my necklace was there where I left it when I go to the kitchens though it looks kinda expensive for my dad salary but my dad said it was mine and I had to keep it safe but that's when those guards start to chase me" explain Yugi.

Like always, the guards didn't believe Yugi's story, however, the King was in thought of how would a commoner would get a necklace out of their price range.

More importantly why did it need to be kept safe, there has to be more to this story then meets thy eye but first thing he need to see the mystery necklace.

"Yugi can I see that necklace of yours?" said the King.

Yugi nodded and had no worry but when he reached his pocket it was not there anymore. His only defense was gone.

It must have fallen when the guards were dragging him to the King's studies.

"...I-I-I can't find it, it must have fallen when I was dragged here" said Yugi.

"You little brat don't you dare lie the King" said the second guard.

"I bet he hid it somewhere so he can sell it later" accursed the first guard.

The King was about to say something when the door open and come in his little angel.

"Yuki-"

Yugi cut off by a guard and was held up by his collar.

"Address yourself, its princess or my Lady, you little piece of-"

Then the guard was cut off by a furious Yuki.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence you ungrateful guard and let go of my friend, you are hurting him!" yelled Yuki at the guards.

"But my Lady-"

The guard was cut off again by Yuki's famous temper.

"I gave permission to Yugi to call me by my name, now what going on?" demanded Yuki.

The guards were about to explain but was stopped.

"My angel may see your pendent?"

The guards were confused, why the King would ask his daughter's necklace if the brat had it.

Yuki looked at them weirdly and wondered why he would ask that but she will follow.

"Yea, sure don't know why though"

She dig under her dress and revealed a hidden crown necklace. The guards were stunned disbelieve to see the necklace at her neck when they know they saw the same thing with the brat.

Lord Kaiba loves to see stunned people and is the main reason why his loves his oldest niece.

"You see Yuki never ever takes off the necklace or shows it in daylight" explained the King's cousin.

Then Yuki remember why she even came in.

"Oh by the way, Yugi I saw you were being dragged by these dumbbells"

The guards flinched by the name the young princess loves to call them ever since on the first day on the job.

"...and I notice that you dropped this pendent, it looks just like mine and the same mental which is hard to find" said Yuki.

Yugi was glad to have his pendent back and then show it to the King for the proof.

The King, Lord Kaiba, and the forgetting advisers saw the pendent which Yuki was right, it was the same rare mental and it was shaped as an X.

Everyone was please to see the young boy was not lying but the King was in different emotions right now.

Stunned, sad, happy, disappointed and most of all shocked.

Lord Kaiba saw his cousin's mask fell so suddenly.

"Are you alright?"

The King had a small tear on him and smiles to him and nodded then turned back to Yugi.

"Yugi, can you bring your father?"

"...Is he-"

Yugi was cut off by the King.

"No he's not so can you bring him"

Yugi nodded and ran towards the kitchen.

* * *

"M-My Lord, you asked for me?" asked the cook with nerves.

The King looked at him and said something that shocks everyone.

"Yugi is not your real son is he"

The cook was shocked to see his secret is out and Yugi could not believe what he is hearing.

"Dad...is that...true?" asked Yugi.

The cook looked at him and nodded, Yugi was shocked say anything.

"Can you explain?" asked the King in the calmest voice.

The cook nodded, know that it was out, he can finally tell his tale to someone for the first time.

He told them he was the only survivor of Destiny Island Kingdom, 18 years ago. When he past the once stood castle, he heard a small cry and found an infant that was being protected by some kind of barrier but disappear when he got close to the infant. Around the neck of the infant was the royal necklace that the King gave to his new born son. The young cook knew that the infant was last soul heir to this once peaceful kingdom.

* * *

**Me: well is not that much changed but at least you can now read it a little better and I hope is ok**

**Yugi: ...I think is ok**

**Me: ...right**

**Yugi: hurtful**

**Me: anyway please review me if there are anything that is still confusing enjoy and happy New Year everyone! XD**


	3. Return of the Lost Prince

**Me: rewrite chapter 3, Yugi learned that he was a prince…shocker for first time readers; anyway I don't own Yugioh or some characters of Kingdom hearts…oh and **_**WE the People20000000000**_** thanks for the lovely review **

* * *

'_Hi_' thought

"Hello" speaking

- break line

* * *

Chapter 3

"I didn't want no one to know that the prince survived just in case if the same thieves wanted to killed him to finish the job…no one knows who exactly attacked the kingdom but it felt my duty to keep him safe and by using my last name instead of his real one" finish the cook.

The advisers and Lord Kaiba never know that they would discover the lost prince just when they were just talking about him.

The King looked at Yugi and saw his face with disbelieve and looked back at the cook.

"I see includes Yugi that you never told him either"

The cook looked at the now known prince looking down at the floor.

"Yugi"

The little prince looked at him.

"Forgive me for not telling you this..,"

Yugi stared at him and then smiled.

"It's ok; I mean it was to protect me, right?"

The cook nodded and was happy to know Yugi didn't hate him. He really did love him like a son for those years with him.

Yuki was happy and surprised to hear that Yugi, her childhood friend since 10, was really a prince and then she remembered about the guards and they had a face that was priceless for her.

Then she had a thought and turn to them with a smirk.

"So dunderheads, do you think is a good idea to give an apology to Yugi, I mean dragging a prince and name calling…that injustice it's that right father?"

The King looked at her daughter and know what she meant even the advisers.

"You are right, my dear"

He turned back at the guards still smirking at them.

"Well…"

The guards looked at each other and dare not to disobey, they bowed.

"F-Forgive us…br-prince Yugi"

Yugi is not use to of people bowing at him then the King spoke to the guards.

"Guards take Yugi to one of the guest rooms"

The King looked at Yugi with a smile.

"That will be your room until further notice"

Yugi nodded.

The guards listened and guide Yugi his room along with Yuki.

* * *

The King then looked at the cook.

"I would like to thank you and see what I can do for you for the unknown service you o for all his years"

The cook looked at his King.

"Please you don't need to my Lord, it was my own duty to my lost homeland to protect the heir" explained the cook.

The King looked at him but then Kaiba spoke.

"Cook Jonathan you know what you did was may be a lifesaver to half of this kingdom"

Jonathan looked lost when the second adviser explained him.

"Did you know that prince Yugi was engaged to the first born female to Destiny Kingdom?"

The cook didn't now at all. He always wondered why there were two kingdoms with similar names but now he believes he does.

The King had an idea to give to the cook.

"How about when my little girl has her party, you are invited as the guardian for prince Yugi?"

The cook was speechless to say at the least.

"I-I would be honored my Lord"

* * *

Meanwhile Yugi decided to walk around the place for awhile then stay at his new room; it was too much to bear for right now.

The room had a little living room and three doors that led to different locations. The left was a library, second to the left was the balcony and the last to the right was the bedroom that had silk clothes ready in the wardrobe, a queen size bed, and the bathroom was just speechless.

With his new clothes, he was walking with Yuki until they spotted Hakase and Kika.

Hakase saw them and notice that Yugi was wearing royal clothes, but why?

He was about to say something then Kika shouted.

"HEY! YUGI, YUKI...Yugi…you look different"

Hakase, Yugi and Yuki made a face from Kika's lack of some things.

After recovering from his sister's shout, Hakase looked back at Yugi.

"Why are you wearing those clothes and shouldn't you be in the kitchen?" asked Hakase trying not to be rude.

"Well the thing is that…I just found out that I'm royalty" answered Yugi.

Hakase and Kika had their mouths open of disbelieve.

Yuki smirked at her brother.

"Next time never judge me of making friends".

"Well how am I supposed to know that" said Hakase.

Yugi showed him his pendent and told him his long side story of how he was his homeland was destroyed, was the sole survivor in the royal family and was keep hidden to be safe.

"Dude that's cool, hey so um…yea I came here cause I'm bored, Lady" whined Kika.

"_Should have known"_ thought Yuki.

"Well…Yugi you only know the path to the rooms of the servants to the kitchen, right?"

Yugi nodded.

"Well, we the Fudo family will give you a full tour of the whole place"

"Hey why am I dragged in to this?" asked Hakase.

"Cause I forget some places" answered Yuki that made Hakase a face twitch.

"…right"

* * *

After the tour, Yugi was given tutors until tomorrow with his schedule until then he spent his free time with his horse that was given to him as a gift, as well as the cook for any vacation trips if wants to go or not.

Yugi, Yuki and her siblings spent their time riding their horse.

Yugi had some trouble but some help he got the hang of it.

It was already sundown and Yuki guided back Yugi to his room which is five rooms away from her chamber.

Though Yugi is still felt uncomfortable in his room that's when Yuki had an idea, she went to get her brother and sister to sleepover at Yugi's room.

Yuki and Hakase did the same thing for Kika for her first week of being in a place like this and she was scared.

Both agreed but Hakase will only go unless she would show up at classes tomorrow, she agreed but he didn't say she needs to stay awake.

They slept in the main room, not at the bedroom. Yugi is still getting use to the idea of being a prince in all.

* * *

**Me: trying so much to awesome like my hit story and fix my grammar and spelling the best I can…wut u think guys**

**Yugi: well it is better…a bit…you gave the cook a name…about time**

**Hakase: I agree**

**Kika: when will Serena comes**

**Me: that I have to think of about**

**Yugi: we're u really saying thanks to that person**

**Me: who?**

**Yugi: WE the People20000000000 **

**Me: and now Yami's devil**

**Hakase: really?**

**Me: anyway, remember reviews I'm right now I'm rewriting this story and some others so be patient and sooner or later the new update chapter will be soon, promise…I hope**

**Yugi: not if u get sick…again**

**Me: shut up Yug…please review to know if ok**


	4. AN

**Attention Readers who are in following this story and be waiting for this long for the three rewrites and a new update…**

**I will do them but the problem is that I lost the document on chp 4 part 2 in this story, the reason is that is not the laptop I used before when I typed on that chapter, it was my old tablet which I had to gave it to my little cousin for her school work during the time when I was moving back home an couldn't take my laptop with me cause it could have been damaged of the move to simi valley back to west Covina….**

**It will take me forever to rewrite the other surviving stories, I just catching up the sequel story to this Like You But Love Someone Else and finishing chapter 4 back then was chapter 5…you'll know what I mean when you guys read it…**

**Lastly…I just received a call from my boyfriend that his dog just passed away today morning or noon when taking her to the doctor and I loved that dog like I love my own dogs and its hit me hard right now so please bear with me **

**Everyone one that read this I thank you for your time but this was not an rewrite or an update though I wish is was but is not so I hope I can start relook at this story like I did with the sequel and if anyone notice some errors please tell me so I can go back and fix them and they can be in the new story**

**Oh I would like to thank Yami's Devil for the reviews I enjoy them…will some of them thank you very much so anyway thanks for your time and rewrite as soon as possible**


	5. The Fate Festival

'_Hi'_ thoughts

"Hi" speaking

-break line

I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh 5d or kingdom hearts

* * *

Chapter 4

For the past 5 months, Yugi was slowly learning everything that he missed as a Prince.

Classes were indeed interesting when Yuki was there.

Yuki would miss classes by telling her teacher, she was unwell but really she was loathing around somewhere in the castle or going to the village.

That's when Yuki found out the village will be having a festival and she wanted to take Yugi with her.

In the morning, Yuki ran towards Yugi's room and began knocking fast and effective. Yugi woke up.

"...Yuki, oh morning" said sleepy Yugi.

"Morning, anyway I found out that today in town there is a...festival! Do you want to go with me?" begged Yuki.

Yugi was slowly waking up and blinking a few times.

"Well...I don't know about that, I mean today is my magic exam…and I can't miss this one, I'm already behind in my lessons even cook Jonathan wants me to study"

"Oh yea…what time will it be?" asked Yuki.

Yugi looked at the clock; it read 6:30 a.m.

"Oh about two hours" answered Yugi.

'_That long_'

Then suddenly a thought came to Yuki.

"Hey, how about we go to the festival first then when is time for your class then we head back, after that we go back to the festival, what do you say?" said Yuki.

'_That is not bad, I guess_' thought Yugi.

"Ok but I will only go if you attend class for a week" said Yugi with an innocent look.

'_Since when did Yugi became so clever like my brother'_

"...deal" said Yuki in a low tone.

Yugi smiled "Let's go then"

* * *

Taking the secret path way near the village which Yuki found when she was exploring when she was bored.

Outside was just the perfect day to go out, before going to the stables both run into Mahad, a loyal magician to only to King Fudo and protects Yuki, also their teacher.

"What are both of you doing out this early in the morning?"

Both looked at each other with no idea to think of and then Yuki began to explain but was stopped by Mahad.

"Princess I see that you are well…though how long ago did you recovered?"

"Well...y-you see...um..."

She got nothing to say because she wouldn't think she would run into Mahad then Yugi cut in.

"Yuki was going to show me the festival, like I never saw one before classes starts and the reason why she didn't go to classes when she was better because I needed help to get around the palace" explain Yugi with a little twist.

Yuki was surprise by Yugi's little twist lie, some of her prank ideas went to Yugi. Mahad looked at them with a face but he gave in with a big sigh.

"Fine, but don't be late…and don't gave away your identities"

Both of them nodded and ran off to the village.

* * *

Meanwhile in the outside of the kingdom, there was a town near a river.

The people there don't like to be ruled but mostly because all of them are thieves and are following a great man to them that is promising them a great hope to them.

Near at the village was a river bank and there were three children chasing each other because they had nothing else in mind but then one of the boys stopped and drop down to the ground.

"I'm so bored, let's play something else bro!"

"...I guess we can go to town to the-"

The elder boy was stopped by the youngest

"We can't go there unless it is related to taking control of the kingdom" said the 6 year old boy with auburn-red hair and gray-gold eyes.

The 16 year old boy with white hair that is pointed downwards in various directions and trails half way down his back, part of his bangs angle upward like bat wings and brown eyes, looked down at the small boy and smirked to him.

"We could lie that we _are_…little Divine"

The small child got connived but the 15 year old boy with white-blond hair. Front of his hair was form of wings like shape (in a way, that's what I think).

"I'm not sure about this, I mean I'm not that bored but I do want to see the festival...Bakura" said the 15 year old teen.

Bakura looked at his brother. Even though they are not related by blood, they act as if they were. Bakura was adopted by Malik's father, Marik Isther.

"Malik it is a good excuse, I mean our parents are looking for a way to get the kingdom anyway and we can use you, little Divine for our part in are group" explain Bakura with a smirk.

Not arguing, Malik and young Divine followed Bakura to the festival to get some info for their leader.

* * *

The festival was all over the kingdom.

Yugi and Yuki went to some games to try out, mostly Yugi.

Yuki already knows most of the games by now but surprisingly Yugi was good as well. They decided to walk around before heading towards to the palace for one last time.

* * *

On the other side, Bakura, Malik and Divine were playing some games and at the same time they were trying to focus on their fake mission.

Then a growl came from Bakura's stomach.

"...are any of you guys feeling hungry?"

The young ones nodded.

"It's a good thing that the people are giving food for free today or I'll be starving" said Divine.

The three boys enter like a booth tent that was closest to them and ran to get in line but Bakura slipped on something and bumped into someone.

It looked like a young nobleman and he didn't look happy.

"Brat, show some respect to your superior and beg for forgiveness or you'll feel it instead" said the nobleman with a smirk.

The young nobleman is one of the rudest and the most rotten torture general in the kingdom.

Bakura looked at him as if he was nothing and smirked.

"I'll show some when I see one."

The statement Bakura made the nobleman to snap.

"I'm going to lock you up brat for disrespecting me"

* * *

Outside of the booth, Yugi and Yuki were about to leave until they heard noises inside and notice there was a couple of people on the front.

Yuki, for her curiosity, went to the group and dragging poor Yugi along.

"…w-wait Yuki, w-we need to...to go back-ah!"

With Yuki's strength, both of them were in the front of the crowd.

On the right, was the nobleman Panik with some of his men and on the left were three boys.

Suddenly, without warning one of Panik's men ran towards one of the boys, with full strength kick that sent the boy with white hair half way across the bar.

"That was just a warning you brat, men let's take this low life to the dungeon for the rest of his life as punishment" said Panik with hate.

The men began to move until…

"HALTED"

…everyone turn towards Yuki.

Panik turn to her and had the look with filth thinking she was another low life commoner.

You see no one ever seen the princesses and prince for their safety until their coming of age. The only thing the villagers know is when an heir or heiress was born.

Yuki and Yugi ran towards to the boys.

"Are you ok?"

"…y-yea...mmm….I guess you're not noble or strong, a little girl stopped your men's tracks haha I can't believe it"

"I agree bro, hehe"

Panik was furious about the girl part and went ballistic, hitting all the tables.

Meanwhile, Yuki was thinking about how this guy was supposed to be the noble prisoner general.

'_I can't believe my parents trust this man to our prisoners…now I feel sorry for those who are sent to that awful place_'

Yugi poked at her and whispered to her ear.

"…um...we really need to go back...I mean our time has passed and no doubt that Mahad will send the guards to find us"

Yuki turned to him.

"I know but it's been days that I haven't had a good fight"

Yugi wanted to protest but he can never change her mind when she decided something that involves about fighting.

Yuki turned to the boys with a determine look.

"I'll help you to fight off this jerk"

The boys looked at each other than the one with white hair spoke.

"Look I'm happy that you stopped them but no girl can fight, now just go back to your home with your star friend here"

Yuki glared at him.

"Hey, if it was not for me, you could have been sent to the Island to be left there, be starve and then die so what will it be?"

"...fine just don't get in my way girly"

"Names Yuki and my star friend you say is Yugi…got it fluffy" said Yuki with a smirk.

"Hey, my name is Bakura not fluffy, got it" snapped Bakura.

"And my name is Malik" said Malik with a little shout.

"I'm...Divine" said Divine slow and low.

Yuki smiled at them but her happiness was cut by Panik.

"That's it…all of you will be arrested by disrespecting a nobleman-"

"WAIT…how exactly can you arrest someone if you don't have any prove of what so ever and don't say you had a witness, you coward!" shouted Yuki.

"You will pay you filthy brat…men grab them!" ordered Panik.

His men surrounded the teens with no place to run and then all men started to run towards them. Yuki looked at Yugi; he knew what she wanted to do. Yugi nodded.

Without warning, Yugi summon his summon his sword and Yuki enchanted some words. Then Bakura and Malik had swords as well while Yuki summon her sword.

The men stopped by the sight of the weapons.

None of Panik's men were carrying weapons cause of the crime rate of the city was so low, hardly any thieves show up so no weapons were allowed.

Panik was stunned to say the least and know only the people that can have weapons and magic.

"…y-you...o-only royalty c-can use magic and c-carrying weapons to anything-"

"Out of the way, make way to lord Mahad" said one the royal guards that cut of Panik.

Mahad** s**tood between the middle of the booth while not knowing that Yugi and Yuki were behind Bakura and Malik.

Mahad looked at General Panik.

"What happen to this place general, is a mess"

Panik didn't know what to say then turned to the teens and smirked.

"These ungrateful children did the mess while summoning their swords to plan to hurt the innocents, my lord it's my job to arrest these five filthy thieves" finished the fake concern general.

'_Now what you will do?_' thought Panik evilly.

Mahad looked at the two teens with the swords and a young boy that looked that have a protective barrier but this scene didn't look aggressive at all.

"I only see two young teens and a young child general, I don't see any others" stated Mahad.

Bakura and Malik looked around and noticed that Yugi and Yuki were not behind them anymore until…

"Ouch…damn it"

…everyone turn to see Yuki fell on the ground.

Bakura and Malik with Divine following ran to them and shouted.

"Do you think that I will take all the blame for this girly!"

Yuki looked at him with a silly smile.

"Well you see-"

"Princess and Prince what are you doing here? You were supposed to meet me back at the palace?" asked Mahad without thinking.

Everyone in the booth was shocked and happy to hear that the princess and the prince were out in the open.

Bakura and Malik didn't move at all and Divine had his eyes widen. They just found the princess and the prince in their fake mission. Bakura just barely recovered to ask Yuki to know.

"Y-You're the princess?" asked Bakura in shock.

Yuki laughed nervously.

"…surprise"

* * *

**Me: I think I'm getting better what you say guys**

**Yugi: I guess**

**Malik: it is better than the first one**

**Me: aw thanks**

**Bakura: you made it better for that reader, right**

**Me: yep Yami's Devil is the first to tell me this story is good…I feel happy so thank you again and hope this is ok oh and if you spot something not right please anyone tell me, Yugi**

**Yugi: right...Egypt does not own Yugioh**

**Hakase: or Yugioh 5d**

**Malik: where were you?**

**Hakase: …library and classes**

**Everyone: right**

**Me: enjoy the story and the rest rewrite will be out sometime around in a month or two **

**Yugi: that long**

**Me: yea you see I miss place my old raw of the next chapter and now I need to make a new one**

**Everyone: …sucks to be you**

**Me: hey…hurtfully**


	6. Surprise then Marriage Party

'_Hi'_ thoughts

"Hi" speaking

-break line

I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh 5d or kingdom hearts

* * *

Chapter 4.2

"You're the princess!" said Bakura in shock.

Yuki nodded slowly.

Mahad signed for his mistake and then to turned to the guards.

"Take them back to the palace these instant"

The guards nodded and walk towards to Yugi and Yuki but before they left with them Mahad whispered to them.

"I wouldn't tell if you don't tell as well"

Yuki nodded.

'_Oh damn he knows my blackmailing…oh well there is next time'_

"All right now, there is nothing so go on now, back to your business" shouted Mahad back to the villagers.

Then Mahad turned to Panik and whispered to his ear.

"If you dare say anything to the king anything about this, I'll make sure your little white lie will let you to your early retirement"

Even though Panik was in incomplete shock of the princess and the prince and he was about to sent them, he nodded slowly knowing that the high magician would be able to finish his career.

* * *

As the guards and the villagers being distracted, Bakura, Malik and Divine used that to run away far there and were at the outskirts of the kingdom and wondering what just happen.

"What the chances to see the mystery princess on this very day, what you think Divine" said Malik.

"…weird that luck is on our side" replied Divine.

"What about bro? …bro?" asked Malik repeatedly to Bakura.

Bakura was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that his adoptive brother and young friend calling him and was walking fast that he didn't notice what was in front of him.

-Bam-

"What-what"

Bakura turned around his head and noticed Malik was so close to him.

"You were in thought again, bro" Malik said to help clarify his brother of his spacing out again.

Normally Bakura would snap at him for disrupting his thought and chase after him but this time was different.

"Oh…sorry"

Malik and Divine were disbelieving to hear their brother/friend apologies.

"Is there something in your mind bro?" Malik asked bravely.

Bakura stared at him for at least minutes before nodding.

"Is it about the fight?"

Bakura shook his head

"…the food you didn't get to eat"

Another head shook.

"…the…princess?"

The mention about the princess Bakura stopped walking and looked down at the ground.

Malik smirked and thought something to bring back his brother's sense.

"…did you by any chance…like the princess?"

Bakura was blushing crazy of his brother's question.

"N-No! Why would I care for that little girly brat?"

Both Divine and Malik were laughing at Bakura's face that made him chase the younger ones back home and report back the info they got.

* * *

Meanwhile, as promise Yuki took her chances to go to magic class with Yugi.

For two hours, Yugi and Yuki were doing water spells, both basics and theory. Though what surprise the most was that Yuki missed so many classes that she still did an excellent job and was about to get it in her first try.

"That's it, tomorrow will have a little test to see what level you're at…dismissed" said Mahad then walked away.

Yuki fell to the ground and finally relaxed herself.

"…damn classes"

Yugi looked at her.

"…is this why you don't like going to classes?"

Yuki open one of her eyes still lying on the ground.

"…not really"

Yugi was confused.

"…then?"

"…I don't like the studying but performing magic is better but the studying is the one I hate" answered Yuki.

Yugi laughed at her reply.

Yuki looked at the sun and got up from her resting spot.

"…I'm hungry…let's go see what for lunch?"

Before Yugi could say anything, he was dragged along again.

* * *

Both were heading to the diner when they saw Kika.

"Hey Lady, Yugi"

Yugi always wondered why Kika say Lady to Yuki but never could ask because pretending to be a servant has some laws to follow but now he could.

"You know I always wondered why you say lady to your sister then sis or her name" Yugi wondered

"I got no clue why I say that but it's funny to say it since we were young" replied Yuki.

Yugi just made a face of the reply Yuki made.

Kika was running towards them now in shouting distance.

"Hey guys, do you guy's finished Mahad lessons"

Yuki nodded with a face.

"We did but it was boring and trying some"

Yugi looked at her.

"…you just don't like it, do you?"

Yuki shook her head innocently.

That's when Kika notice of their conversation.

"Wait…you when to class today?"

Yuki nodded.

"I had to…I made a promise to go to class"

"That's the only thing that makes you go to class…deals" said Kika.

Yuki nodded slowly while Yugi laughed.

All of them headed to the table, while Yugi was slowly getting used to of his new routing. Hakase was already there eating his food and notice the others were coming and smirk to his sister.

"…so how was class?"

Yuki made a face and stick out her tongue at him.

"…horrible, happy"

* * *

Next day after the incident, Yuki and Yugi told their little adventure to the others for breakfast but mostly Yuki told them.

"You're crazy" snapped Hakase.

Yuki was looking at the ceiling, ignoring her brother's response and ranting.

"I can't believe you even did that you know that we stay hidden here in the palace just for one reason: NO ENEMIES"

Yuki was making faces while Hakase was snapping crazy.

Then Yugi remembered something or some people.

"Hey I wondered…what happen to those kids at the booth Yuki"

Yuki was thinking for a moment.

"I got no idea but I know we'll run into them soon again"

"You will not do such a thing, Yuki"

Yuki turn to her brother and glared at him.

"…for all we know, those kids or whatever age they were, they could be enemies we have to watch out for"

Yuki made a face.

"…and do I care because..."

Hakase couldn't make her sister think anything of what really could be important.

"…never mind"

Just before Hakase left, a servant came in.

"My lords and ladies, the party of young Yuki and Hakase will soon be underway"

Everyone nodded and said thanks to the servant before she left.

"Yep…I guess this is it" said Yuki in her boring but exciting voice.

'_I wonder what brat prince I'll be marriage with'_

As she walk towards her room with Yugi and Kika following her.

Kika just looked at her happily.

"I don't know but what I do know is that I hoped that your cousin will be there"

Yuki looked at her with a face.

"…which cousin will that be again?"

Kika laughed a little and blushed.

"…duh Seto"

Yuki and Yugi made faces and thought the same thing.

Ever since young Kika met young Seto, she had a crush on him for so long. Before she had to hide her little secret because she really thought she was related to him but soon after she was reminded of her adoption and was going crazy over him.

With that Kika skipped to her room.

"See you soon Lady"

Yuki didn't want to go but what choose did she have.

She doesn't want to disappoint her father even though it meant she needs to marry a self-centered prince and let alone a princess for her brother. She was so in thought she didn't know where she was going or listening.

"Yuki…Yuki…YUKI"

Yuki was looking around but she hit a chair and almost fallen on the floor.

"You should have clearer mind Yuki" said Yugi while helping her up.

"I just can't help with it…I mean I have to marry someone that I may not like" explained Yuki.

Yugi couldn't imagine Yuki with an unfair man.

'_I hope whoever is arranged to Yuki…maybe he wouldn't show up…wait what I am saying_'

Before saying anymore, Yuki wave to him and enter her room to get ready for what she said was her doom.

Yugi couldn't help to laugh.

* * *

The palace was filled with many lords, ladies, priests, priestesses, magicians, and so many others.

Everyone was mostly around to the princesses and princes including Yugi, the missing prince and as promised the cook was there with Yugi with his best clothes.

Yugi couldn't believe that so many people knew his old forgotten home.

'…_it still feels weird to have this many attention, I wonder how Yuki is doing?_'

As for Yuki, she was smiling and greeting to the guests but the inside she was scream her but off.

'_god this is so boring, this makes classes more interesting every second…if I stay even more I'm going to die of boredom_'

To Hakase, he was surrounded by many masters offering an apprentice spot for him in the next few years to come.

'_I think I know now why my sister hates many questions or people in one places…I bet she is dying out there…I almost feel sorry for her_'

Hakase laughed a little of his own little joke that the teachers couldn't know why the young prince would laughed at a problem they were telling him. Could they miss something that they couldn't see was so obliviously to them.

Finally Kika, she was more near with her adopted parents.

Mostly cause of too many people was asking so many questions to her and run off to her parents so they can explain for them.

'…_god too noisy people how can big brother and lady handles this…now where's Seto-kun_'

* * *

Far of the palace river, were men standing and staring at the kingdom.

The leader smirked.

"…soon we will have the Kingdom and finish out my father started not so long ago"

With that they headed off to the Kingdom.

* * *

**Me: yes is done…my hands all the writing I have been doing this pass days the agony!**

**Hakase: if I recall you had some breaks and not just small ones also**

**Me: I had to try to remember this chapter from raw cause I couldn't find the original one**

**Hakase: I know that was part of the reason you were late of the month deadline you said or were close**

**Me: /laughing nervously/ I don't know what you talking about –**

**Suddenly Sora came in.**

**Sora: hey Egypt when are you going to tell me about the new game you got of me?**

**Me: shut up Sora! Hey you not suppose to be here!**

**Sora: I know but I asked my future dad where you are so you can tell me about dream drop distance**

**Me: …'damn Yugi'**

**Hakase: so new game?**

**Me: h-hey I need to get new ideas for my kingdom hearts stories so butt out Hakase**

**Hakase: …no comment**

**Me: anyway chapter 5 will be maybe out a month or so I can't tell cause of all the changes I need to make and…I need to find it, it's somewhere in my room…I think**

**Hakase: Egypt don't own Yugioh or Yugioh 5ds**

**Sora: oh also kingdom hearts**

**Me: thanks guys, anyway please do review and tell me how it is please**


	7. More Surprises with a Bang

**Me: hey guys sorry it took this long to rewrite this story but I had another story to at least finish off the rest of the rewrites updates and man that was long**

**Hakase: I bet it was sis**

**Me: it was I thought my fingers would fall off…anyway I don't own any of the Yugioh characters or in Yugioh 5ds**

* * *

'_Hi'_ thoughts

"Hi' speaking

- Break line

* * *

Chapter 5

Everyone was having a great time but except for Yuki.

Yuki was getting nervous of her meeting with this so called husband while Hakase was calmly was talking to some of the other princesses that showed up.

Yuki made a face of what she is seeing.

'_I can't believe what my brother is doing it?'_

She still remembers the conversation that she and her brother did before this event started.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_"I can't believe this" snapped Yuki as she was pacing around her room. While her brother was sitting one of her lounge chairs. Hakase was looking at his sister with a straight face. _

"_Can't you just pretend to care for this event?"_

_Yuki glared at her brother._

"_Why should I? Every prince I have met so far in the past 8 years were either greedy for beauty or self-centered of themselves"_

_"…you don't know that" said Hakase with a smile._

_"…whatever"_

_Hakase shook his head of his sister's answer. _

_"Well, while you go crazy to escape this 'hell' party, I'll try to see who my future partner is going to be" _

_Yuki looked at him with an odd look. _

_"What…at least I can make of something that is not my interest either" explain Hakase poorly._

_"…you are too far intelligent for that stupid game you just made up…and wrong" said Yuki. _

"_I know but my mind can't stand those 'pretty princesses' talks…I need to find someone at least that have some brain then beauty" explain Hakase._

"…_you are so weird brother dear" said Yuki._

_Only answer Yuki got was just a smile from Hakase before he walk out of Yuki's room._

_Flashback end…_

* * *

_'…and he thought I was the crazy one'_

Yuki was about to sneak around when she saw Yugi coming towards her.

"Hey…any idea when we met our...umm fiancées"

Yuki shook her head negatively.

"By the way, where is your adoptive father?"

"Oh he's been interviewed with some other tutors to see what they can provide me to learn or something" answered Yugi.

"I feel sorry for him you know" said Yuki while laughing. Then Yugi thought of something to calm Yuki of her nervous.

"Hey…maybe, he wouldn't be too bad" said Yugi with a kind smile.

Yuki looked at Yugi for a moment.

"…I doubt it Yugi, I mean you're the only prince I know that was the kindest of all of them cause you were taught with a nice, hardworking person but the other just…hardly move a finger to do anything besides to know how to rule " explained Yuki.

"…well you didn't act like the other princesses do" said Yugi.

Yuki looked at him with her soft blue eyes.

"...just because my family was taught differently, they were taught to see the point of view off other people and to help them out for they have an importance of the kingdom...not us" explained Yuki.

Before Yugi could say anything else, Mahad stepped in.

"It's time"

Yugi and Yuki looked at each other with disappointed look.

Not that long ago, the advisers announced the missing Prince to the other worlds and the castle was filled with many letters of arranged marriages for young Yugi.

Mahad looked at Yugi and notice something amiss.

"Where are Joey and Tristan, Yugi?"

"I believe they went to get some drinks…but that was few minutes ago though" explain Yugi.

"Damn...those two"

Joey and Tristan were assigned to be guards for Yugi. Both are the same age to Yugi and love to mess around but their weakness is when they see or smell food around.

Yugi and Yuki looked at each other with miserable eyes. Mahad know since when they were small children Yugi and Yuki had a little crush on each other but could not show it because of Yugi's first status. Mahad wanted to tell them what was coming but that's when the king and three maids came.

Each one went to each princes and princess. The one with Hakase went on explaining where they were going.

"We will be guiding you to met with your finances first and for you to know each other then reveal you all to the guest, got it?"

Hakase nodded while Yugi and Yuki had their head down but were about to nodded.

Hakase went west but Yugi and Yuki never noticed that they were going the same direction but the opposite sides.

* * *

Hakase's POV…

When I entered the room, there sat the most breathe taking girl I have ever met. She got up and there I saw the complete view of her. Her hair was light brown that went down to her waist and her eyes were just like crystals but the dress was beyond me.

She giggled at me.

"You're cute and I'm not saying that just to make a good impression…you better not say I was not good to you dear prince"

I made a face as if she was challenging me and also when she was giving me a glare.

"…why would I? What if I say that you're cute as well?"

She giggled again.

"Well to that I say my intro, why hello my prince, my name is Amaya, the only heiress to Neo Domino Kingdom"

I laughed a little as well.

"Every well I can't leave a young beauty hanging…welcome to my home princess Amaya, what a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hakase, one of the heir's to Destiny Kingdom"

Both looked at each other for awhile and then laughed again.

* * *

Yuki POV...

What do I do when I see him? Should I go and say my intro or bow then my intro or was it intro then bow...crap I should have paid attention more. Ok just open the door and say your intro then bow...fast. Ok, going in...

I quickly bowed down.

"Hello m-my name i-is Yuki, one of the heir's to Destiny Kingdom…it's a pleasure to h-have you at m-my h-home"

At first the silent was just weird but then I heard a voice that I thought I would never hear again.

"…same here…Princess Yuki"

I looked up to see if it was him…

* * *

Yugi POV...

What can I say to a princess? I mean I just barely know how to say my intro and god what would she say or...

"Prince Yugi we are here" said the maid.

I nodded slowly.

The maid giggled a little bit.

"Don't you worry prince, she's friendly"

I looked at her with a smile then turn back to open the door…good she's not here...yet.

I pacing back and forth until I hear the other door open…I didn't want to do this but I must. I have to continue my royal bloodline, I'm the last survivor besides my adopt father.

Then I heard a voice that made me happy again.

"Hello m-my name i-is Yuki, one of the heir's to Destiny Kingdom, it's a pleasure to h-have you at m-my h-home"

I turned around and there bowing at me was my first friend and crush with me. I didn't know how long I was just standing there but I have to stop the weird tension around the room…also I wanted to hug my best friend and soon to be my wife.

"…same here…Princess Yuki"

* * *

Normal POV...

Yugi and Yuki were staring at each other until Yugi broke the awkward tension.

"You know I never said how wonderful you look with your dress"

Yuki blush a little from Yugi's input on the dress but then looked back at him with her usual self.

"To think that my best friend that I first met 9 years ago was the lost prince of Destiny Islands Kingdom and now...you are my fiancée"

Yugi blushed.

"…well, I'm glad"

Yuki looked at him confused.

"…why?"

Yugi walked towards Yuki and without any time to react, Yugi kissed her softly on the cheek. Then looked straight to her with a determine expression.

"I would go crazy if another prince have their hands around you"

Yuki blushed so much that she looked like a tomato head. She didn't know what to say or do but then two maids came in. The one that walked with Yugi winked at him with a smile.

"Told you she was nice"

Yugi laughed and nodded.

The other maid looked at them with a soft face.

"Now let's met back with other young prince and his fiancée follow me"

Yuki and Yugi hold their hands while following the maids until they saw Hakase with his fiancée.

Hakase saw his sister with Yugi and smirked.

"Well to think that all this time Yugi was your chosen prince and you thought it was going to be a spoiled prince...do you really think that father will find you that kind of partner to share with" explain Hakase.

Yuki glared to her brother to back off but then noticed the princess next to Hakase and smirk evilly.

"Oh is this my sweet future sister-in-law? What's your name dear?"

Hakase made a face while the princess laughed at the young sibling's questions.

"Well its Amaya and yes my young future-in-law"

"That's a nice name" said Yuki.

Before the future couples could talk anymore, Mahad came in with a huge grin in his face.

"I see that you all are having fun, now let's go back to the parlor room to reveal the guest their future kings and queens to both Kingdom of Neo Domino City and Destiny"

Everyone nodded and started walking to the parlor but when Mahad was stop when someone was calling. It was a guard that was supposed to be on the west side.

"Sir, some guards spotted some of those thieves of that one village"

Mahad turn to look at him and then he looked back at the children.

'_What do they want now?'_

"Tell the elite guards to be in every corner and every shadow" demand Mahad.

The guard nodded and headed out.

* * *

The doors open and Mahad walked first to the balcony along with the King.

King Fudo walk to the front of the crowd and began make the speech.

"Lords and Ladies let me welcome you all for this special day, my children's birthday and their future…"

The young princesses and princes walked on each side of the King.

"Let me introduce you to my right our Prince Hakase with Princess Amaya from Neo Domino Kingdom"

Everyone was clapping for the future couple.

"Next is our sweet Princess Yuki with none other -"

BANG!

Everyone started to run crazy, Yuki was held by Yugi, she didn't want him to let go.

Hakase and Amaya were taken to the west wing while being protected by Hakase's guards. Mahad went towards to Yuki and Yugi.

"We must go to the East wing and there you'll meet with Yugi's guards" explain Mahad seriously.

Yugi nodded while Yuki was worried about her family.

"W-Wait what about my parents, my little sister and my brother…"

"They're fine, we must be going your highness" said Mahad.

* * *

When they were about to turned to the East wing, there stood a man.

His hair was spiked upwards and points in all directions. His purple eyes looked as if he only likes to enjoy pain. He was wearing a long purple cape with a gold chain and a sleeveless black shirt and khaki pants. He wears gold earrings, neck wear, armbands and bracelets all up his wrists. He looked at Yuki with his mischievous smile.

He did a bow to her and looked up to her with a smirk.

"It's an honor to met the princess"

Yuki had this feeling coming out of her just by looking at this stranger.

"Who are you?" asked Yuki with her demanding voice.

He smirked again. He really did like this girl and would be perfect for someone in his tribe.

"Marik Isther, the King of Thieves"

Yuki didn't like the sound of it, she tighten her hold to Yugi.

Before Mahad could strike, Marik and his hidden members let out a strange gas. Yugi and Yuki ran from it but it was coming from in every hall.

The members had masks that cover their faces and one of them sneaked behind Mahad and attacked him that knocks him out. Marik went and did the same thing to Yugi.

Then he took Yuki which by now was unconscious from the strange gas but before leaving, Marik looked back at Yugi and went down to his level.

"…to think that I would see that likes of you brat, my father's dream was suppose to come true today by me…the plan was to kidnap the young princess so we can rule this kingdom but to see you here…it just made the plates more…interesting"

With that Yugi lost unconscious by the gas and saw nothing but darkness

* * *

**Me: well this took long then I thought it would but I did it**

**Yugi: now how long will you update the new chapter that you never even started!**

**Me: …umm well…shut up I will do it I just need…more time**

**Amaya: are sure is about time or you just don't have anything to start with**

**Me: …umm well…oh quiet you all I'm doing the best as I can**

**Yugi: and I remember you also finished the 'Save Me Brother' rewrite too…how are you going to work on two stories that need new chapters**

**Me: …to me be honest…I got no freaking idea but I can try**

**Hakase: 'sigh' just don't hurt your self**

**Me: I will not just because that happen once that does not mean it will happen again…anyway enjoy this rewrite while I ****work**** on the new chapter and please to leave a review to tell me how it is please and thank you**


	8. Shocking News

**Me: sorry it took awhile for me to upload this chapter but I was in a writer's block and had nothing to type so please forgive me and also my boyfriends dog died and I was sad about it also so I was not in the mood too much to type a new chapters but anyway remember I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh 5ds**

* * *

'_Thought_'

"Speaking"

- Break Line

* * *

Chapter 6

When Mahad finally woke up, he was laying next to Yugi and notice that the prince was injured. He quickly got up and carried the prince to where they were supposed to meet with Joey and Tristan.

As he was running, he blamed himself what could have happen to the young princess. He didn't want to know if they would find her alive or…

'_No…she not a quitter, she will find a way to escape I just know it_' thought Mahad positively.

Mahad stopped two figures at the ground and know who they were but were they injured.

He slowly lowered Yugi to the ground and when to see if Joey and Tristan had any injures.

After few minutes of scanning, he found they were just out cold. He went back to Yugi and check to his if his injures were serious but nothing just small stab that looked fine but he wanted to make sure.

'_Now I just need to wake up these idiots but how…_'

Mahad gave an evil grin and shouted aloud.

"JOEY! TRISTAN! WE RUN OUT OF FOOD TO EAT!"

With that shout both guards shot up from the ground and looked at Mahad with shocked faces.

"WHAT! Oh no what are we going to do Tristan?" asked Joey worriedly.

"I DON'T KNOW PAL! Come on sir there is got to be any food left, right?" wondered Tristan.

Mahad couldn't hold his laughter any longer and was pointing his finger towards them.

"Y-You should have s-seen your faces, t-that was priceless" said Mahad while laughing in between.

Joey and Tristan just felt embarrass when their boss know how to wake them up.

"Oh shut up man that was not cool" snapped Joey.

"Ya…why were we asleep though" wondered Tristan after realizing that they were supposed to meet with Yugi and Yuki.

"Let me explain while we reach to where the others are at" replied Mahad with a grim face.

Joey and Tristan nodded and follow him with an unconscious Yugi. Both wondered why he was out cold and where is Yuki.

* * *

Yuki was feeling so sleepy but she needs to wake to go to her lessons…ya right.

'_Oh well if I don't get up then they will sent…wait these is not my…_'

Yuki shot up quickly when she realized that the sheets were not hers. She looked around and notice was in a different room.

It still looked somewhat fancy but just the colors of the sheets were the reason why this room was bright. Other than that, the room looked like a rundown room. The walls were cracked, the floor had sand all over the place and the windows were just with a steel bars on them.

When she was about to get up the door open and the person was no other then…

"…YOU?!" shrieked Yuki.

* * *

Mahad, Joey and Tristan reached to were the safe house was for the Fudo's.

After explaining to Joey and Tristan, both had grim faces as well. They both felt as was their own fault, it was their duty to protect Yugi and Yuki for any harm but they failed.

When they finally reached to the entrance, the healers rushed to Yugi to aid him while Mahad explain his injuries were not dangers.

While Yugi was getting treated, the three had no idea how to explain this to the King and Queen but mostly important to Yuki's siblings.

"…we have no choice" murmured Mahad.

Joey and Tristan looked at their mentor and nodded.

They walk to the chambers to where the King was at.

'…_no or never_' thought Mahad.

He opened the door and there sat the King with his Queen hugging Hakase, Amaya and Kika. When they heard the door open, they looked and Mahad with small smile but when they noticed their grim faces, they didn't like it.

"…what's wrong, Mahad? Where are Yugi and Yuki? Are they alright?" asked Hakase nonstop.

Mahad didn't know what to say to the prince but they need to know to start a search party.

"…My King, the young prince Yugi is fine just a small injure but fine…"

The Fudo's gave out a small sigh but the news of their daughter/sister was shocking.

"…but the princess…I'm sorry but she was…taken, my lord"

* * *

"…YOU?"

Yuki was in disbelieving who was standing near the door way which is her only exit from whatever this place was.

"Well we didn't say our goodbye, did we?"

Yuki glared at him.

"We didn't have to but now if you must I need to go and see my family, Bakura" stated Yuki.

Bakura gave a somewhat evil laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you're not leaving here Lady Yuki…or should I say the future Queen of thieves" stated Bakura with a smirk.

Yuki widen her eyes.

"W-What are you talking about? I have a husband already, I can't marry someone else"

"Correct me if I'm wrong young princess but not unless if you announce it to the world, you are still available to any princes" explain Bakura with a smirk.

Yuki didn't know what to say but she couldn't say no because what Bakura said was right. And like her father didn't fully announce her arrange marriage to Yugi, she was still available even Yugi.

"Well I don't want to marry anyone here so there" stated Yuki.

Bakura just only smirked more.

"You don't get it do you…our ancestors states if a princess or prince comes to our land, she or he will be married off to the next King of Thieves" stated Bakura.

Yuki widen her eyes and knows what that means.

"…n-no" said Yuki the collapse to the floor.

Bakura walked to her a knee down to her level and grabbed her chain.

"What make it more interesting is that…I am the next in line to be the King of Thieves, princess…or should I say my future wife" said Bakura with a smirk.

* * *

King and Queen didn't know what to say to the least but they just want their daughter back soon. The King ordered a search party for his daughter.

Hakase just want to search for his sister himself but he knows his parents will not allow that. Amaya tried her best to comfort Hakase but that did a little help.

Joey and Tristan wanted to help out the search but someone has to tell Yugi about the kidnap of his princess. He will need a shoulder.

Jonathan was first worried of his adopted son didn't come for awhile but when he got the message of him with the healers, he was happy. Then getting the news of about the princess, he was saddened about it. He already thought the young princess like a daughter before Yugi was arranged to marry her.

He is now sitting next to Yugi who was still out cold.

* * *

Yugi felt slight in pain at his left side but other than that he was tired. He slowly got up but notices he was not anywhere familiar. He looked around saw his adopted father sleeping to his right and saw both his guards sleeping both sides of the curtains which looked like the entrance.

Yugi wanted to get up but his left side was in pain still. He was trying to remember what happen and everything all came back to him.

That man was the same man who killed his father…his homeland…everything.

And now he has Yuki.

* * *

The General was walking with his daughter away from the safe house of the King. He was going to make sure the princess was safe from harm. He turns to his daughter and knows this is what has to be done.

"You know what you need to do my daughter dear…you are just like your mother and I know you will bring the princess back home safely" stated the General.

The daughter nodded her head and was starting to head out until her father's voice.

"Be careful, my sweet Serena"

With that Serena head out and went to where the princess might be.

* * *

Yuki was staring at the window from the room…no her room and…B-Bakura's.

She was shown of the law of what Bakura was talking about and there is no loop hole at all. She was to marry Bakura no matter what and she can't escape at all or it will result to her family's death.

She wants to protect them and to do so was to stay and marry him.

The only way to escape this marriage was if the prince of thieves was killed or made a deal about the princess for something else.

She thought she could use her magic but then all hopes was lost when she was told that the village was in protected barrier for no enemies could come in or out.

Now what is she going to do now? No normal person can find her, only magical ones that know of that kind of barriers or have the eye for them but who.

Before Yuki turn away for the night when she notices a shadow that was jumping with some speed that even a normal ninja can do.

When she was leaning more to see who it was the shadow came jumping towards her direction. Yuki barely moved out of the way and saw who it was.

"…you're the General's daughter, Serena"

* * *

**Me: well I hope everyone is happy for this update and be patient for the new one though I don't know when that going to be but don't worry I am not going to stop this story**

**Hakase: good to hear**

**Me: thank you, anyway please review and if you find anything wrong in the story then please to tell me**


	9. NOT AN UPDATE

**Hello my old readers I know you have been waiting patiently for the next chapters for both 'The Beginning' and "Like You But Love Someone Else' but now with the new kingdom hearts games that came out…I wait to add those other characters also but that would mean I have to delete these two so that it would not be so confusing but of course it's your chose that is…**

**I can either delete them and make a new one cause when I relooked at them…I saw the mistakes I have not realized there were there and the story 'The Beginning' will be turned in to a three chapter one-shot…remember that Yusei was told about Yuki's marriage so I was thinking on doing that instead if you guys agree**

**Or**

**I just rewrite them but I still will have to delete the old ones and will still make 'The Beginning' into a three chapter one-shot**

**I will wait for you reviews but I have no promises for an early update for the reason is that I am currently studying on my classes for my final exam and I am soon will be getting (hopefully) a new laptop as well. So please wait I beg of you and I promise the best I can to fix the mistakes and grammar errors in these stories**

**Until than my lovely readers**

**Egyptprncssxox**


End file.
